fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot boy gets in trouble! (Sulley scares Boo)
List * Albanian - Kirby (Kirby 64) / Mario, Ribbon and Toad / Lampy (The brave little toaster) * * Arabic - Toad (Super Mario) / Sonic, Toadette and Tails / Young Link (The legend of zelda ocarina of time) * * Brazilian - Pinocchio (Disney's Pinocchio) / Buzz Lightyear, Melody and Woody / Pikachu (Super smash bros melee) * * Bulgarian - Shawn (Barney & Friends) / Barney, Kathy and Michael / Abe (Oddworld abe's oddysee) * * Canadian - Caillou (Caillou) / Peter Pan, Rosie and Michael Darling / Littlefoot (The land before time) * * Cantonese - Olie (Rolie Polie Olie) / Roger Rabbit, Zowie and Baby Herman / Billy (Rolie polie olie) * * Castilian - Petrie (The Land Before Time) / Tigger, Kessie and Piglet / Young Simba (The lion king) * * Catalan - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) / Tom Morgan, Isabella and Daffy Duck / Ike (Super smash bros brawl) * * Czech - Tails (Sonic X) / Knuckles, Cream and Sonic / Yoshi (Super smash bros. melee) * * Danish - Cera (The Land Before Time) / Ariel, Flounder and Melody / Rosie (Caillou) * * Dutch - Shorty (The Land Before Time) / Littlefoot's Grandpa, Cera and Littlefoot / Stitch (Lilo & stitch trouble in paradise) * * English NTSC - Woody (Toy Story) / Jumba, Jessie and Pleakley / Shadax (Solstice the quest for the staff of demnos) * * English PAL - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) / Baloo, Alice and Bagheera / Carl Johnson (Grand theft auto san andreas) * * Finnish - Oliver (Oliver & Company) / Colonel Hathi, Marie and Hathi Jr / Woody (Toy story) * * Flemish - Oliver (Oliver & Company) / Littlefoot, Marie and Young Simba / Tails (Sonic heroes) * * French - Fievel (An American Tail) / Snooper, Tuffy/Nibbles and Mr Jinks / Fox (Super smash bros melee) * * German - Leo (Little Einsteins) / Grover, June and Elmo / Toad (Mario party 6) * * Greek - Link (The Legend of Zelda) / Berk, Zelda and Paddington Bear / Sadler (Exile) * * Hebrew - Matt (Cyberchase) / Topsy, Hana and Littlefoot / Mario (Super mario rpg the legend of the seven stars) * * Hindi - Toad (Super Mario) / Pikachu, Toadette and Kirby / Tuff (Kirby right back at ya) * * Hungarian - Olie (Rolie Polie Olie) / Adventure, Coochie and Horror / Blanky (The brave little toaster) ^ * Icelandic - Martin (The Simpsons) / Homer, Lisa and Bart / Spyro (Spyro the dragon) * * Indonesian - Andy (Toy Story) / Hamm, Molly and Woody / Basil (The great mouse detective) * * Italian - Boomer (Powerpuff Girls) / Toaster, Bubbles and Blanky / Link (Super smash bros melee) * * Japanese - Rhett (The Land Before Time) / Rex, Ducky and Dweeb / Hokus (Troddlers) * * Korean - Stepney (Thomas) / Thomas, Rosie and Percy / Crash Bandicoot (Crash bandicoot) * * Latin Spanish - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) / Littlefoot, Dil Pickles and Chomper / Kirby (Kirby 64 the crystal shards) * * Malay - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) / Mufasa, Young Kiara and Young Simba / Rabbit (Winnie the pooh) * * Mandarin - Martin (The Secret of Nimh) / Tony Toponi, Olivia Flaversham and Fievel / Bart (The simpsons hit and run) * * Norwegian - Ribbon (Kirby 64) / Lady Like, Tuff and Tiff / Zero Suit Samus (Super smash bros brawl) * * Polish - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) / Cody, Pikachu and Zepyhr / Player (Dark Ages Prince of Destiny) * * Portuguese - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) / Tarzan, Pikachu and Mowgli / Fievel (An anerican tail fievel goes west) * * Romanian - Young Simba (The Lion King) / Batman, Young Nala and Robin / Leon (Resident evil 2) * * Russian - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) / Louis, Lilo and Tommy / Nemo (Finding nemo) * * Serbian - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) / Yogi Bear, Penny and Boo Boo Bear / Tomba (Tomba 1) * * Slovak - Buto (Kirby Right Back at Ya) / Sir Ebrum, Tiff and Buto / Ness (Super smash bros melee) * * Swedish - Toadette (Super Mario) / Adeleine, Kirby and Ribbon / Cera (The land before time) * * Thai - Toad (Super Mario) / Luigi, Toadette and Mario / Sonic (Super smash bros brawl) * * Turkish - Sonic (Sonic X) / Vector, Amy and Knuckles / Solid Snake (Metal gear solid 1) * * Ukrainian - Ribbon (Kirby 64) / Peach, Toad and Toadette / Amy (Sonic X)